It's Just a Game
by monty-x
Summary: Aussi loin que l'on puisse se souvenir, Bella Swan a toujours était amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. "avait été" serait plus juste. L'été passe, ses rencontres, ses fêtes. Au retour, la haine a supplanté l'amour. Why ? A game babe, just a game. B/E. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Way ! Nouvelle et accessoirement première fiction. J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

**Tututut vous vous doutez que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alice avait fermé la porte puis s'était jetée sur moi. D'un coup. Propulsant son corps frêle contre mon torse, enroulant ses fines jambes autour de ma taille. Sa bouche mordillait mon oreille droite tandis que ses petites mains passaient sous mon t-shirt, remontant vers le haut de mon ventre.

Je plaquais son corps contre la porte, enveloppant ses fesses fermes de mes deux mains, la maintenant sans effort au dessus du sol. Je frottais mon sexe contre le sien, pouvant presque sentir sa moiteur à travers nos vêtements. Elle gémit contre ma bouche.

« Humm ! Edward ! Allons dans la chambre.

Je ne répondis pas, ma bouche trop occupée à mordre son cou avec urgence. Sa chambre ? Et puis quoi encore. J'allais la prendre ici et maintenant, contre cette fichu porte. 2 mois. 2 putains de mois que j'attendais ça.

Alice Brandon, fille de la célèbre styliste, et accessoirement l'allumeuse la plus sexy de mon bahut. Autant dire que j'en avais bavé pour en arriver là (moi la plaquant contre cette porte, prêt à la baiser jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus sentir son minou.). La miss, non contente d'être une gamine hyperactive et surexcitée, croyait aussi au prince charmant. J'avais dut y aller à grand renfort de fleurs et de compliments à deux balles pour qu'elle accepte enfin de m'accorder une soirée. Soirée qui s'était immanquablement achevée ici, dans son grand appartement du XVI, contre cette fichue porte. Une de ses mains était à présent dans mes cheveux, les tirant doucement, l'autre s'avançait vers mon bas ventre. Je grognais de bien être.

J'ouvris les yeux quelques secondes et aperçut un canapé rouge à moins d'un mètre. Facile, rapide et moins fatiguant, va pour la canap'. Ni une ni deux je balançais la demoiselle sur celui-ci et vint me placer entre ses cuisses tandis qu'elle geignait. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres gonflées, ses cheveux encore plus hirsute que d'habitude et son regard était emplis d'un désir indescriptible. Je lui souris et vint caresser sa bouche de la mienne. Nos langues valsant ensemble, un frisson parcourant ma colonne vertébrale. Certes, cette gamine m'énervait, mais non contente d'être bandante, elle était aussi sacrément chouette. Au fil du plan drague foireux que j'avais mis en place ces derniers mois, j'avais apprit à la connaître, et j'étais presque déçut de savoir qu'elle finirait immanquablement par me détester. Enfin bon « Baiser c'est baiser, aimer c'est crever. » disait Em. Je reprenais donc mon exploration de son corps à grand renfort de baisers. Ma main remonta sous sa jupe, caressant sa cuisse nue. L'autre était très affairé à presser l'un de ses seins par-dessus son bustier noir. Je la voulais. Maintenant. Elle défit ma ceinture et descendis d'un coup sec mon pantalon et mon boxer.

Mon sexe était tendue pour elle, elle n'hésita pas un instant et commença à le branler avec vigueur. Huuuum j'aimais cette petite. Mais aussi douée soit-elle, il était hors de question que je jouisse avant d'être au fond de sa chatte. Je stoppais sa caresse et me décalait de manière à avoir ma tête sous sa jupe. Du bout de la langue, je caressais sa peau laiteuse puis, doucement, je fis glisser le bout de tissue qui me séparait de son intimité. Son minou parfaitement épilé était un véritable appel à la fornication. Rapidement, je me repositionnais sur elle, mon sexe à son entrée. Elle leva les hanches, n'aspirant qu'à être pénétrée. D'un solide coup de reins, je m'enfonçais en elle, nous arrachant à tout deux un soupir d'extase.

Putain Elle était tellement serrée ! Je commençais à me mouvoir doucement en elle, la laissant s'habituer à la taille impressionnante de Petit-Eddy. Modeste ? Rarement.

« Edwaaaard ! Plus vite ! Me supplia-t-elle.

- Tout de suite ma belle. » Et je la pénétrais avec plus de force, buttant au fond d'elle tandis qu'elle se mouvait sous moi.

Clac ! La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup. Je me retournais, près à hurler sur l'enculé(e) qui osait venir nous déranger, toujours en elle.

Merde. C'était lui. Grand, blond, des yeux bleus, et à cet instant, le visage complètement décomposé. Il nous regarda tour à tour, Alice et moi, la rage envahissant ses trais. Ma conquête se dégagea de mon emprise, abaissant sa jupe, les larmes aux yeux.

« Jasper ! »

Mon ex-pote tourna les talons, quittant la pièce tandis qu'une femme s'appuyait nonchalamment contre cette porte sur laquelle j'avais faillit baiser Alice. Un sourcil relevé, un sourire narquois sur le visage. J'aurai dut y penser.

Bella Swan. Sale Pute.

_Deux jours plus tôt_

« Cullen veut se la faire.

_...Hum. Répondis mon frère, icône de la tranquillité, adossé contre le chêne.

_ Il la veut vraiment. Insistais-je en le regardant, incrédule.

_ Ouaip. Hocha-t-il en faisant sonner le « p ».

_ Et tu t'en fou ? Tu vas rien faire pour l'en empêcher ? C'est ta meuf dont on parle Jazz !

Il me regarda un instant, son visage se faisant plus dur. Puis il haussa les épaules et tira sur sa clope.

« J'ai confiance en elle. Je ricanais. Jasper était tellement naïf.

_ Jazz, on parle de Edward-j'ai-tout-ce-que-je-veux-Cullen ! Il l'aura et tu vas t'en…

_ Ta gueule. Me coupa-t-il, sec. Je m'étouffais avec ma cigarette et attrapais durement son bras.

_ « Ta gueule » ? MA gueule ? Putain mais c'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans « il veut se la faire » ? Tu sais qu'il…

_ Bells… arrête. murmura-t-il.

_ T'as déjà piqué Maria et tu vas le laisser recommencer avec Alice ? Mais t'es juste con ou…

_ Bella ! Son visage était fermé et il se dégagea de ma prise sur son bras d'un coup brutal.

Nous nous fixâmes un instant, nous défiant du regard. Puis il écrasa son mégot, ramassa son sac, mit ses wayfarer sur son nez et partie vers le réfectoire. Lâche.

Shit. Il allait encore se faire couiller et c'était moi qui ramasserai les dégâts. Pourquoi mon frère avait-il tendance a toujours s'amouracher de filles aussi superficiels et connes que cette Alice ? Ok, il était parfaitement normal que le sex apeal d'Ed ne la laisse pas indifférente, mais merde quoi, elle était en couple ! Rageuse, je ramassais mes frusques, jetais mon sac sur mon épaule et m'empressais de regagner les bâtiments du lycée.

J'entrais dans la cafét, vérifiant qu'il était bien à sa table. Oui, il était là, assis à côté de mon frère, qui me lança un regard peu amène, me défiant surement de venir me poser avec eux. Je haussais les épaules, remplissait un plateau et rejoignais le groupe des pétasses qui squattaient ma table, trop heureuses que je leur accorde un tant soit peu d'attention.

« Hey Bellaaaa ! Ça fait tellement longtemps. Me souris Tanya, sa poitrine siliconée trop proche de moi à mon goût. Je lui rendis son sourire et commençais à manger sans me soucier de leurs regards.

_ Lauren était justement entrain de me dire à quel point elle avait adorééé ta dernière soirée, je me demandais, ça te dirais de venir samedi soir ? J'organise une petite sauterie, rien de phénoménale, quelque chose d'assez intime. On sera une quarantaine. Je serai a.b.s.o.l.u.m.e.n.t ravie si tu acceptais d'être des nôtres. Débita-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle. Je pouvais presque voir ses doigts se croiser sous la table. Potiche va. Je ne répondis pas, jetant un regard à la table ou se trouvaient mes amis. IL me regardait. Son sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage angélique. Connard. Un de ses bras était enroulé autour des épaules d'Alice, mon frangin assit à moins d'un mètre d'eux, pianotant sur son portable.

Bzz bzz bzz… Mon téléphone vibra. Je l'attrapais et regardais qui était l'expéditeur. Jasper. Je relevais les yeux, croisant son regard. Il détourna la tête tandis qu'un sourire hypocrite naissait sur mes lèvres. Je retournais à mon portable.

_« True. Samedi soir, entre 2 et 3 heures du mat, chez elle. Fuck. »_

_ Sorry Tanya, samedi, j'suis taken. Murmurais-je.

**Gagné.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plue :) Si c'est le cas... vous savez quoi faire !**

**THE question is... dois-je continuer ?**

**Monty.**


	2. Règle numéro 1: Pas de Pitié

**Coucou !**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, un petit peu en retard, désolée ! Je n'avais pas internet ces derniers jours.**

**Merci aux revieweurs, vos encouragements étaient géniaux. ****Je compte vous répondre à tous dès que j'aurai posté cette suite. :) Certains chapitres seront donc des "règles" comme celui-ci.**

**Je sais que l'histoire peut en étonner certains (Alice/Edward c'est pas courant), et croyez moi, en matière de couple vous n'avez encore rien vue, vous en découvrierez en particulier un dans la troisième règle qui risque d'en laisser plus d'un pantois. **

**A part cela, je suis à la recherche d'une Beta (qui s'y connaîtrait déjà étant de donner que je ne connais rien au système de ce forum) qui accepterait de plancher sur mes nombreuses et horribles fautes d'orthographes, merci de vous faire connaître :D**

**Une dernière chose, je change de point de vue trèèès régulièrement, en nommant rarement la personne qui prend la parole (je préfére que vous deviniez qui parle ), mais de tels changements vous seront indiqués par trois petites étoiles "***"**

**Merci à Man, majea et Marine !**

* * *

**Règle numéro 1 : Pas de pitié.**

La vérité, c'est qu'à cet instant, je devais forcément avoir l'air ridicule. 29 paires d'yeux tournés vers moi me dévisageaient avec incrédulité. Je les fusillais un à un du regard. Ok, je n'avais jamais au grand jamais fait une chose pareille. Et alors ? Ça arrive à tout le monde ! C'est pas un drame quand même. Et puis d'où elle continue à me regarder cette godiche de Tanya ? Baisse les yeux putain ! Je lui lançais mon regard de tueuse et le rouge lui monta aux yeux tandis qu'elle retournait à sa manucure. Emmett était plié de rire, une table devant la mienne, et Rosalie me regardait comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ! J'avais juste_ gloussé_ bon Dieu ! Ce qui, ok, est parfaitement ridicule et humiliant - Surtout au beau milieu d'une classe bondée lors d'un immense blanc - mais c'était juste un _gloussemen_t ! Voilà une autre raison d'en vouloir à Cullen. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me ridiculise d'une manière ou d'une autre quand je pensais à lui ? Enfin bon, franchement, j'avais des raisons. Je me passais en boucle la scène. Lui, le froc à l'air, nous voyant apparaître moi avec Jazz. Sa tête aurait méritée un oscar. J'étouffais un ricanement, vaguement consciente d'avoir une nouvelle fois faillit m'afficher publiquement.

« Tu fais partager ? Me souffla Emmett. Qui peut bien faire glousser Isabella Swan ? Il haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

_ La gueule de Cullen samedi. On la choppé entrain de se faire Alice. Murmurais-je. Rosalie eut un hoquet de stupeur et lâcha ce qu'elle tenait.

_ Alice ? Genre Alice Brandon ? Genre la copine de Jazz ? Demanda mon meilleur ami, les yeux écarquillés. J'acquiesçais avec dégout.

_ Co… comment va Jasper ? Tu lui as dis ? Souffla Rose.

_ Il était avec moi. Lui assenais-je sans sourciller, mes yeux plantés dans les siens. Elle détourna le regard, l'air éteint. Je tournais la tête vers Emmett qui semblait attendre des détails. Mais quelle commère celui-là.

_ Y a rien à dire Em. On les a trouvés à poil entrain de se faire un rock acrobatique à l'horizontale. Point barre. Le comportement de ma meilleure amie venait de me gâcher mon bonheur. Encore une fois. Je lui envoyais un coup de pied dans le tibia. Tiens, prends ça !

« Aïe ! Putain Bella ça fait mal ! Chuchota-t-elle. Je la fusillais du regard.

_ Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir. Lui murmurais-je, acerbe.

_ Bells… souffla-t-elle, lasse. C'était pas à cause de Jasper, j'ai toujours su qu'Alice n'était qu'une pute hyperactive. Edward est mon frère, et même si vous deux, ça n'a pas….

_ Miss Cullen, Miss Swan, un commentaire à nous faire partager peut-être ? Nous interrompit Monsieur Weber, un sourcil relevé.

_ Aucun professeur. Répliquais-je, lèvres pincées. Je n'adressais plus la parole à Rosalie de toute l'heure. A la fin du cours, elle rassembla ses affaires et partie sans dire un mot. Em m'attendait devant la porte, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Je haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers mon cours de maths. La bande des godiches se joignit à moi et Lauren s'assit à mes côtés. Du groupe, elle était la seule avec laquelle j'acceptais de faire un tant soit peu d'effort. Ni par amitié ni parce que je la trouvais plus intelligente que les autres. Elle était la copine d'Emmett depuis 2 ans. Et si un jour je devais finir marraine de leurs mômes, autant que nous ne soyons pas en trop mauvais termes. Ah oui, elle était une merveilleuse conteuse de ragots aussi. Ce qui, dans la guerre qui m'opposait au maître des lieux –et du cœur de la quasi-totalité des filles du lycée – était d'une utilité chronique. Lauren avait également tout un tas d'autres fonctions qui pouvaient servir en toutes occasions tel que sa fortune, son père - avocat connut pour être l'un des meilleurs – sa maison à Bali, ses soirées et son Yacht à Saint Trop. Bref, quitte à avoir choisit une potiche, au moins Emmett ne l'avait-il pas prit dans le bas de gamme.

« Bella, pétasse en approche. » me souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Je relevais les yeux et aperçu Alice, les yeux bouffis, le visage rouge, s'asseoir quelques tables devant la notre. Même les couleurs de ses vêtements n'étaient pas accordés. Pff. « Chienne en chaleur ». Murmurais-je, audible de tous. Je vis mon ancienne amie se tendre, poings serrés. Je sourie. Après tout, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Tromper mon frère aurait été un motif suffisant pour la haïr. S'il n'y avait eut que ça. Non, en fait, la vérité c'était que je n'avais strictement rien à foutre du fait qu'elle ait trompé Jasper. A l' instant où mon frère avait commencé à sortir avec cette harpie, j'avais cessé par bien des égards de le considérer comme un membre du groupe, de la famille. Cette trahison, alors même qu'il connaissait parfaitement mon différent avec mon ex-meilleure amie, avait scindé la bande en deux groupes. Alice et Jasper d'un côté, nous tous de l'autre. Cette affirmation me fit grimacer. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Avant tout ce bordel, avant toute cette haine, on avait été amies. Meilleures amies même.

**Flash Back.**

J'avançais vers la table que le professeur venait de m'indiquer. J'étais mortifiée. Rouge de honte, je marchais avec ce qu'il me restait de fierté en direction d'une petite brune à l'air mutin. Je posais mes affaires et m'asseyais en essayant de me camoufler derrière ma tignasse brune. S'étaler dès le premier jour devant une classe bondée n'était surement pas la bonne méthode pour se faire des amis. La brune tourna son siège vers le mien et ses deux prunelles marron s'encrèrent dans les miennes, me reluquant avec curiosité. Je ne baissais pas les yeux, trop impressionnée pour le faire. Finalement, elle détourna son regard, un petit sourire en coin. « Alice. » souffla-t-elle. « Bella. » répondis-je.

Le jour même, elle m'avait traîné au réfectoire avec elle. Nous nous étions installés avec sa bande d'amis. Un groupe de blondes siliconées qui me regardaient de haut, et quelques membres de l'équipe de football du lycée qui n'avaient strictement rien à faire de ma présence. Parmi eux, ceux qui seraient par le futur, ma bande. Parmi eux, mon frangin, ayant fait ami-ami avec Mike Newton, aussi silencieux que moi. Parmi eux, Edward Cullen. Le mec le plus beau, et accessoirement le plus gros salaud, de l'univers. Pendant tout le repas, Alice m'avait regardé. Ne m'adressant pas la parole. A la fin du déjeuné, un garçon assit avec nous était même partie d'un grand éclat de rire en disant « Alors Alice, quelqu'un a enfin réussit à te débrancher ? On t'as jamais vue aussi calme. C'est la nouvelle qui a réussit cet exploit ? » Il s'était levé et m'avait adressé un sourire resplendissant, suivit d'un clin d'œil. J'ignorais tout à l'époque du grand brun baraqué qui s'était esclaffé. Emmett Hale. Alice avait juré et lui avait tiré la langue, mutine. Au cours suivant, Em s'était assis à côté de moi, puis à l'heure d'après, ça avait été à nouveau Alice – Beaucoup moins calme qu'avant, elle avait passé tout son temps à parler d'une hypothétique partie shopping à laquelle il fallait absolument, selon elle, que je participe. Ces deux là m'avaient même raccompagné chez moi « Pour voir ou vie la nouvelle attraction du village. » comme avait dit Emmett. La vérité, c'est qu'ils ne m'avaient plus lâché. Ça aurait presque put passer pour un kidnapping si je n'avais pas été aussi consentante. Pour la première fois, moi, la pauvre et insignifiante Bella Swan, j'avais des amis. Et pas des intellos à lunette mal fagotés, ça non. Des potes classes, beaux, adorables, géniaux. Et puis il y avait Edward. J'en étais folle. Au sens littéral. Si je me levais le matin, c'était pour le voir. Si je me couchais le soir, c'était en attendant le lendemain, espérant un moment avec lui. J'étais dépendante, accro. Lors du premier repas passé avec lui, j'avais été bien trop stressé pour me rendre compte à quel point il était beau. C'était quelques semaines plus tard, au détour d'un couloir que j'avais attrapé le syndrome de l'Edwardite aigüe. Je marchais tranquillement vers ma salle quand il m'avait interpellé.

« Bella ! Hé ! Avait-il appelé, me faisant me retourner. Et pour la première fois, je l'avais réellement vue. Sa tignasse cuivrée retombait légèrement sur ses yeux tandis qu'il approchait de moi d'un pas rapide. Son t-shirt moulant son torse mettait en valeur ses abdominaux. Ses putains d'yeux verts m'avaient littéralement liquéfié sur place, me réduisant à l'état de légume. Il avait remis ses cheveux en place d'un geste de la main. Recommence ! Avais-je pensé, éblouie. Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte qu'une main pouvait être aussi érotique ? Il s'était éclaircit la gorge, m'arrachant à ma contemplation. J'avais relevé les yeux vers son petit sourire arrogant. Il était fier de son effet le salaud. Ça oui.

_ Ça va Isabella ? Avait-il susurré en s'approchant de moi.

_ Euh…oui, je crois. Avais-je bégayé, incapable de me remettre les idées en place, désespérément sous l'emprise de ce Dieu.

_ Tu « crois » ? Avait-il repris, son sourire s'agrandissant. Je m'étais mis une claque mentale, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Je n'avais rien répondus et l'avais fusillé du regard. C'était tellement moins facile que de le couver des yeux. Il avait rit puis s'était repris.

_ En fait je cherche Alice. Tu pourrais lui dire que je ne mange pas avec vous ce midi ? Elle va encore piquer une crise si je ne la mets pas au courant. Et en disant cela, il s'était à nouveau approché, réduisant l'espace nous séparant. Je pouvais désormais sentir son odeur et me perdre un peu plus dans la finesse de ses traies marmoréens.

_ Repas, midi, pas là. Prévenir Alice. Répétais-je, hébétée. Il rit, me fit un clin d'œil et tourna les talons. J'étais restée seule, au milieu du couloir, plantée là comme une conne. Contemplant l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant.

_Idiote Idiote Idiote_ ! M'étais-je auto-flagellé. J'avais gagné ma table la tête basse. Et mortifiée par cet épisode trop traumatisant pour mon pauvre cœur, j'avais bien entendu complètement oublié d'avertir Alice de l'abandon de poste d'Edward. Elle m'avait regardé pendant toute l'heure, essayant d'alimenter une conversation tandis que j'étais dans un état végétatif. Résultat je m'étais prise une sacrée enguelade lorsque, sortant de ma phase de flanc, je lui avais dis qu'Ed ne serait pas parmi nous aujourd'hui. Elle le maudissait depuis environs une demi-heure déjà, assise dans la cafét à côté de moi, menaçant de le castrer s'il osait se représenter devant elle – c'était d'ailleurs cette menace d'attaque contre mini-Eddy, que j'avais très envie de rencontrer, qui m'avait décidé à ouvrir la bouche pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Fallait pas qu'elle l'endommage, j'en avais besoin moi ! Je n'avais hélas pas put lui expliquer par A plus B la raison de mon absence mentale plus qu'affligeante, je la connaissais encore trop peu pour lui faire part de ma soudaine obsession pour Edward Cullen. Je m'étais donc pris un savon par la minimoys qui me servait d'amie avant qu'elle exige un après-midi shopping comme « juste » compensation. J'avais râlé, boudé, tapé du pied, puis m'étais inclinée. Résultat des courses (sans jeux de mots) ? Trois robes, deux shorts, trois pantalons, six hauts, deux paires de chaussures, quatre paires de sous vêtements immettable et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Le tout payé par elle-même – ou en l'occurrence par ses richissimes parents - contrainte et forcée. L'argent n'avait foutrement aucune valeur à ses yeux. Cette fille était complètement fêlée, je l'adorais. Et puis un jour, elle avait découvert que j'aimais Edward.

Vous connaissez la morale. Plus votre confiance en une personne est grande, plus la chute est rude.

Un Bruit sourd se fit entendre, m'arrachant à mes souvenirs. Alice était par terre, le visage noyé par les larmes, sa chaise renversée, ses mains sur le sol ayant stoppées sa chute. Tanya et Irina riaient à gorge déployées. Mike et Paul se tapaient dans les mains, fiers d'eux, en se moquant. La classe entière rigolait devant le spectacle affligeant de la chute de leur ancienne reine. J'entendis des « _ça c'est pour ce que t'as fait à Jasper._ » « _Les traînés dans ton genre n'ont pas leur place ici._ » « _Catin_. »

Tous les jeux ont des règles, elles permettent d'éliminer les adversaires trop faibles. Chaque jeu a son meneur, capable d'amener son équipe vers une victoire, capable de n'épargner personne pour parvenir au but, capable de devenir une garce sans scrupule pour atteindre un objectif. Alice a eut le rôle, maintenant c'est mon tour. Et je ne laisserai personne, je dis bien : personne, me prendre ma place.

Je tournais à nouveaux les yeux vers Alice, qui me regardait en sanglotant, sans éprouver la moindre pitié. « _Bien fait pour ta gueule, salope. » _

* * *

**Voilà ! Nasty Bella est dans la place. Reste à savoir si vous avez envis de connaître la suite. Des doigts qui se lèvent ?**

**L'aumône d'une review por favor ? :)**

**Monty**


	3. Paumé

**Coucou !**

**Voilà comme prévus le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaiera ! Je le poste rapidement donc il y a des chances qu'il y ait plus de fautes encore que d'ordinaire. Milles excuses mes seigneurs ! Merci à tous les anonymes (je pars en vacances dans quelques heures donc je n'ai pas le temps de tous vous remercier un par un, mais vos reviews me touchent beaucoup et je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre !)**

* * *

Je me balance sur la chaise. J'ai mal. Mal à la tête, mal au ventre, mal au cœur. J'entends ce qu'ils disent derrière moi. Je l'entends _elle._ J'entends le son de sa voix. Et je la hais. Je la hais pour ce qu'elle a fait, pour ce qu'elle est devenue. Douleur. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me sens tellement sale. Mike et Tyler rigolent, pourquoi ? Je m'en moque. J'ai trop mal pour penser. Naïve.

Quelqu'un tire ma chaise. Clac ! Je tombe. La chute ne fait pas mal, c'est l'humiliation qui s'en charge. Ils rient tous, ils m'insultent. Je me tourne vers elle. « Bien fait pour ta gueule, salope. » Ses mots résonnes dans ma tête, ma brisent les tympans. Je ne sens plus rien, je ne vois plus rien. Je suis comme anesthésiée. Je reste là, assise par terre. Seule. Tout tourne, les couleurs se mélangent, se séparent et se rejoignent.

« Mademoiselle ! Miss Brandon ? Quelqu'un m'appelle. Un homme. Je connais cette voix. Alice, vous allez bien ? Il semble inquiet. Il existe encore des gens qui se soucient de moi ? Je relève la tête, brise ma bulle. Plus personne ne parle. Un silence lourd règne dans la pièce. Mr. Weber est penché vers moi, un air soucieux sur le visage. Et d'un coup, tout me reviens. Tout. Notre amitié, son amour, le plan, la chute, la haine, l'humiliation. Tout ce putain de chemin parcouru depuis la première fois que l'on s'est vue. Et j'explose en larmes.

Je me lève en courant, bouscule mon professeur sur le passage, ouvre la porte, heurte une personne sans m'arrêter. Je cours. Je pleure. J'ai mal. Je m'effondre sur le sol des toilettes du deuxième étage. C'est sale. Tout est sale. Moi, elle, ce carrelage, ce putain de monde dans lequel on évolue. Et Je hurle. Je crie. Je tape du pied comme une gamine de cinq ans. Je ne veux PAS de cette vie ! Je veux retrouver l'avant-Bella ! Je veux retrouver ma place! Et les mots sortent de ma bouche, tel un venin sur une plaie. Je crie ma colère, ma honte, ma haine.

« Tu es tellement égocentrique. Je lève les yeux. Rosalie Cullen se tient devant moi.

_ Casses toi ! Je crache. Elle hausse les épaules, contemple sa perfection dans l'un des miroirs avec suffisance, et sort.

Je suis seule. Jasper ne viendra pas cette fois. Jasper ne viendra plus. Mes larmes redoublent. Je suis finie. Je n'ai plus rien. Ni amis, ni copain. Plus rien. Je suis seule.

*** _Changement de Pov._

Je marchais dans le couloir, consciente des regards fixés sur moi. J'étais belle, je le savais, j'en jouais. Tout en moi était un appel au sexe. De mes longs cheveux blonds à mon corps parfaitement moulé dans des vêtements de marque. J'avais la satisfaction d'être née jolie, canon même et je ne me lassais pas d'en apprécier les avantages. Les visages se tournant sur mon passage, les tipis dressés sous le pantalon de mes congénères masculins au moindre mouvement un peu trop « hot » de ma part, les perpétuelles avances. J'aimais être moi. J'aimais que l'attention de tous mes pairs soient entièrement fixés sur ma petite personne. J'aimais entendre les murmures appréciateur sur mon passage, voir les regards envieux.

Perdue dans cette introspection personnelle plus que jouissive, je ne vis pas la tornade brune qui courrait dans ma direction.

« Aïe ! Putain mais c'est ma journée ou quoi ? Criais-je après qu'elle me soit rentrée dedans. Je me retournais, prête à tuer la personne qui avait osé croire que heurter Rosalie Cullen serait sans conséquences. Alice Brandon. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Elle continuait de courir dans le grand couloir blanc, parfaitement insouciante de m'avoir bousculé.

_What a biatch_ ?

Non contente de tromper Jasper et de foutre la merde entre Bella et moi, elle se permettait de me rentrer dedans sans s'excuser ? Putain toi ma belle, tu vas m'entendre. Si tu crois que Bella est une garce, attends d'avoir affaire à moi. Et d'un pas féroce, je me dirigeais vers la porte par laquelle elle venait de disparaitre. Je la poussais et pénétrais dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Et là. Je fus stupéfaite. Devant moi, la fille la plus exécrable, la plus mauvaise et la plus sure d'elle du bahut était assise, face contre le carrelage, sanglotant toutes les putains de larmes de son corps. Son corps enroulé sur lui-même, sa chemise mouillée, ses mains cachant son visage. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi détestable, j'aurai presque eut pitié. En fait… j'avais pitié. Mon cœur se sera à cette seule pensée.

« Je veux retrouver MA place ! Je veux pas cette vie ! » Commença-t-elle a hurler, geignant comme une gamine de cinq ans.

Ah non, en fait j'ai plus pitié.

_ Tu es tellement égocentrique. Murmurais-je, sachant qu'elle m'entendrait.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux embués de larmes me poignardèrent tandis qu'elle semblait reprendre contenance.

_ Casses-toi ! Cracha-t-elle, impitoyable. Même chialant dans les toilettes les plus déguelasses du lycée, Miss monde faisait encore sa caïd. Je haussais les épaules, me regardais quelques secondes dans le miroir puis disparaissais, laissant la reine des glaces seule.

J'en avais presque oublié mon idée de vengeance. Tant pis, elle avait surement assez de problème en ce moment, je lui réglerai son compte en temps voulus.

A midi, je retrouvai toute la bande à la cafétéria. Bella me lança un regard noir, puis monopolisa l'attention de Mike Newton, un des joueurs de foot les plus pathétique de la Team en scrutant mon frère du coin de l'œil. J'aurai aimé qu'elle se voie à cet instant. J'aurai aimé quelle voie à quel point elle aussi pouvait être pitoyable, manipulatrice et narcissique. Parfois, je ne reconnaissais plus la Bella que j'avais prise sous mon aile il y a moins d'un an. Parfois, je me demandais ce qui pouvait encore nous lier l'une à l'autre. Je ricanais tout d'un coup. Si. En réalité, il y avait bien deux choses nous liant. Sa vengeance et…

« Rosie ! C'est une putain de maladie ou quoi ? D'abord Bella qui glousse se matin et maintenant toi qui rigole comme une sado dans ton coin ! Les filles, sérieusement, faut allez voir votre gynéco. Balança Emmett, me sortant de mes rêveries.

_ Emmy chou, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Demandais-je sournoisement.

_ What Babe ? Que je suis mieux monté qu'un putain d'étalon ? Il envoya un clin d'œil à Lauren qui acquiesça avant de retourner à son « fascinant » magasine de fringues.

_ Nop. Je fis tourner ma fourchette entre mes doigts, et achevais. A ce qu'il parait, t'aurai des vers. Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux en effet te prendre un rendez-vous chez mon gynéco. Emmett s'étrangla dans ses pates avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Ahlala voyez cette demoiselle frustré, obligé d'en passer par de tels artifices pour espérer me mettre dans son lit. Mais voyons Rose, tu sais bien qu'il te suffit de demander et je suis tout à toi ! Répliqua-t-il très sérieusement en baissant la voix, me lançant un regard de braise par-dessous ses cils. Tyler qui avait suivit la fin de notre échange s'étouffa à force de rigoler.

_ Putain Em ! Cette phrase doit être la plus littéraire que t'es jamais sortie en 18 ans ! Jessica fut obligée de lui taper dans le dos tant il était hystérique. Le reste du groupe le regarda un instant, ne comprenant visiblement pas d'où venait tout ce ramdam. Emmett en profita pour me souffler.

_ Quand tu veux et ou tu veux, ma belle. Et moi de rétorquer en me rapprochant sensiblement de lui.

_ Je fais pas dans les petits calibres, désolée. Reviens me voir quand t'auras du poil au menton. Il sourit, porta son verre à sa bouche, mimant un toast et bue d'une traite.

Après ce _fascinant_ échange avec le bisounours, je replongeais dans ma sphère vouée à maudire ma meilleure amie jusqu'à la treizième génération. Bien sur qu'il était normal qu'elle en veuille à Alice ! Bien sur qu'elle était en droit de haïr Edward. Mais merde, j'étais pour rien dans cette histoire ! J'avais été la pour recoller les morceaux moi, point barre ! J'avais parfaitement le droit de me préoccuper _**aussi**_de mon frère et pas uniquement de ses plans de barge pour faire de sa vie un enfer ! Je connaissais **le** plan. Je savais ce qui arriverait prochainement, c'était irrémédiable, étais-ce pour autant que je ne devais pas me sentir mal pour lui ?

Est-ce qu'il allait tomber dans le piège ? Vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Bien SUR qu'il allait tomber dedans. Encore plus parce qu'il était Edward… et qu'elle n'était plus vraiment Bella.

La sonnerie des options se fit entendre, toutes les personnes faisant grec, latin et art-appliqué finissaient en hâte leur frugale pitance avant de courir rejoindre leurs salles de classe. Je vis Angela, Ben, et Lauren se lever. Cette dernière s'arrêtant pour embrasser langoureusement l'ours qui lui servait de petit ami. Tyler en profita pour s'asseoir plus proche de Bella, délaissant Jessica par la même occasion. Eric fit un croche-pate à Ben qui l'esquiva habilement et courut rejoindre sa copine. C'était la même scène jouée deux cent fois. Chaque jeudi, à 13h, c'était le branlebas de combat et les chanceux optionnaires se faisaient une joie de semer le bataclan dans notre routine minutieusement ficelées. Ne manquait plus qu'Alice Brandon, traversant joyeusement le réfectoire, toute heureuse de se rendre à son cours d'art appliqué pour que le tableau soit complet. Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Il manquait cette scène pour finir l'acte. Ou était-elle ? Je scrutais la salle, m'attendant à la trouver au milieu de son « club » d'amis fringués hautes coutures et aux allures de gays. Non. Je la cherchais alors chez les « fan des Louboutins » avec qui elle se faisait une joie de manger de temps en temps. Mais là non plus. Enfin, j'achevais mon inspection par la table d'Edward. Je ne voyais absolument pas pourquoi ils auraient mangé ensemble, mais c'était la dernière table à laquelle la reine des glaces auraient put avoir sa place, aucune autre n'était à sa hauteur. Mon frère mangeait avec sa horde. Ses clébards. Paul, Sam, Embry, Seth, Quil et Jacob. Une bande de chiens galeux traitant les femmes comme des objets sexuels. Là encore, pas d'Alice.

_Elle n'aurait quand même pas ? Non… Alice Brandon ? Ridicule, irréalisable, Impossible !_

Je me levais brusquement, laissant mon plateau quasi-intact sur place tellement j'étais impatiente de savoir si ma déduction était la bonne. Je faisais quelques pas, puis revint en arrière, mue par un instinct étrange, saisis la pomme placée à côté de mon assiette et repartis en direction du deuxième étage. Je montais deux à deux les marches, incrédule. Non. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça. J'ouvrais la porte des toilettes. Elle aurait préféré se pendre, s'écarteler, se brûler vive, se… Elle l'avait fait. Alice Brandon était là. Assise sur l'un des cabinets de toilettes. Les yeux fermés, le corps battant au rythme d'une musique imaginaire. Elle pleurait encore. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, retraçant à l'infinie les deux sillons rouges qui marquaient les endroits sur lesquels l'eau revenait sans cesse. Elle n'était pas descendue. Elle avait passé tout ce temps à pleurer ici. Je me raclais la gorge. Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard n'exprimait que folie. Elle me contempla, hébétée et ses sanglots redoublèrent tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser de la cuvette, atterrissant sur le sol sal du cabinet. Elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, pleurant à chaudes larmes, et les emprisonna dans ses mains. A cet instant, je ressentais de la honte. J'avais honte de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. De ce que Nous lui avions fait. Finalement, peut-être ne valions-nous pas mieux qu'elle. Elle était là, seule, aux prises avec les humiliations quotidiennes que nous lui avions fait vivre. Avant, elle avait Jasper pour la soutenir, pour la faire avancer. Rien n'excusait ce qu'elle avait fait à Belle et à Jasper. Rien. Mais rien ne justifiait non plus le comportement de ma meilleure amie. Tout avait eut lieu il y a si longtemps, il y avait prescription. Le seul en droit de la haïr, c'était Jazz. Bella faisait passer cette sentence pour une juste vengeance contre ce qu'elle avait fait à son frère, la vérité c'est qu'elle se contentait de se faire plaisir, de satisfaire son côté sadique, de lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait entreprit il y a 1 ans. Cette perpétuelle recherche de vengeance m'épuisait. Je n'étais mêlée à rien, je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne. Lentement je m'approchais d'Alice. Elle recula en me voyant avancer ainsi. Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais bienveillant et me penchais sur elle. Doucement, je caressais ses cheveux noirs, elle trembla. Elle était si fragile à cet instant. Si loin de la reine des glaces. Si loin de la garce. Si loin de tout. J'avais mal pour elle. J'avais mal pour Jasper. J'avais mal pour Bella. J'avais mal pour Edward. J'aurai dut la haïr, j'aurai dut la détester, moi plus que les autres. La vérité c'est qu'à cet instant, je me sentais aussi misérable qu'elle. Je regardais la pomme et la posais sur les genoux d'Alice. Elle releva les yeux, une question muette dans le regard. Je haussais les épaules. Elle fit rouler la pomme dans ses mains et en croqua un bout. Je m'appuyais contre le mur du cabinet. Lentement, sans croiser à nouveau mon regard, elle l'engloutie. Lorsqu'il ne resta dans ses mains que le trognon jaune, elle le fit tourner plusieurs fois entre ses doigts fins. Ses yeux s'embuaient à nouveau. Ses prunelles s'encrèrent dans les miennes, j'y lisais son appel au secours. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Moi et elle. Deux filles paumées, assises sur le sol crasseux d'un petit cabinet de toilette.

* * *

**Tiens tiens. Rosalie semble connaître beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons encore. "Prescription" qu'elle dit, mais qu'à donc put faire Alice par le passée pour se faire haïr de la sorte... et surtout, qu'à fait Edward ? Le pauvre n'est pas très présent, mais ne vous en faites pas, il revient dès le prochain chapitre ;) Dès idées sur la cause de cette haine Edward/Bella et Bella/Alice ?**

**Review = Mieu que tout :)**

**Bisous. Monty.**


	4. regle num 2: un jeu a une raison d'etre

**Et un nouveau chapitre pour ces dames !**

**Les explications commencent à arriver. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Un IMMENSE merci a : edward7012, Thirty, majea, marine, marion, Leeloup et LILIA68**

* * *

Mon frère était assit à sa table, seul. Alice n'était pas revenue en cours depuis que je l'avais insulté. Certains disaient qu'elle se planquait à l'infirmerie. D'autres assuraient l'avoir vue quitter le lycée en pleures. Je m'en moquais. Il suffisait juste qu'elle souffre autant que moi j'avais souffert, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. J'étouffais un ricanement. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Tu m'as brisé, je te brise babe. Je _lui_ jetais un coup d'œil. Il était assis avec sa bande de clebs. Il ignorait que Jacob était à moi… corps et âme. Je souris sadiquement. Normalement, je faisais pas dans le peau rouge, mais Jack s'était révélé très utile, un peu un Lauren bis, avec en plus l'option « je suis un pseudo-pote de mister Edward-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-Cul-len ». Putain il peut pas se taire Tyler, je m'entends plus penser là ! Je me tournais vers lui. Il était entrain de s'étouffer dans son coca, recrachant toute sa boisson par le nez. Crade. Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett se pencher vers Rosalie pour lui glisser un truc à l'oreille. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Em avait accepté de participer au Plan. Il n'avait foutrement rien à y gagner, Ed était son pote. « Je vais t'aider Belli-Bello, parce que même si Edward j'l'aime bien, je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait. Mais réfléchis, au fond, il a juste agit avec toi comme il agit avec chaque fille. C'est triste à dire, mais il ne t'avait rien promis. » Qu'il m'avait dit. Si seulement il savait. Oh que si Eddy m'avait fait une promesse, il ne s'en souvenait peut-être pas, moi si. Je crois qu'au fond, Rosalie comme lui n'avaient accepté de m'aider que dans le but de me faire changer d'avis avant que la dernière phase soit mise en application. Je crois qu'ils espéraient tout simplement que je craque et que je n'ai pas le courage de mettre la fin du plan en application. La sonnerie des options retentie, me cassant les oreilles par la même occasion. Fuck off. Je vis la cafét se vider de moitié tandis que tout le monde se précipitait vers sa salle de classe. Alors que le mouvement de foule se calmait, Rosalie se leva d'un coup, comme si elle avait eut un électrochoc, et ramassant sa pomme, elle courut hors du self. Elle a ses règles ou quoi ? J'essayais de comprendre son comportement, vraiment. J'avais sincèrement crut que le nouvelle de la séparation d'Alice et Jasper lui donnerait ce putain de smile qu'elle n'avait plus. Mais non. Rien. Pas l'ébauche d'un sourire. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'éloignait de moi. Depuis que le plan avait été mis en place, elle semblait déconnectée. C'était pourtant elle qui en était l'instigatrice. Elle avait tout manigancé. Elle avait été la seule et unique personne à me proposer une réelle solution pour me sortir de la saloperie de torpeur dans laquelle m'avait plongé son frère. Si elle n'était pas prête à en subir les conséquences, pourquoi l'avait-elle initié ? Ce plan, je ne dormais plus que pour lui, je ne vivais plus que pour lui. Il allait remplir à la fois mon quota de plaisir et de sadisme. Parfois, je doutais qu'il réussisse. Il était tellement simple, tellement basique. Mais il me suffisait de _le_ regarder, de voir son penchant pour la gente féminine, pour le sexe, pour savoir que tout irait bien. Il tomberait dans le panneau. Il me reluquait à cet instant, j'en étais consciente. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait rien le pauvre. Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard de mon enfer personnel. J'eu le temps de le voir détourner les yeux, vif. Il se pencha sur Irina qui était assise un peu derrière lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle gloussa. Je retenais un sifflement de rage. C'était épidermique. Edward Cullen, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Je me levais avec une nonchalance feinte, mon plateau à la main. Il me regardait à nouveau tout en continuant de jouer avec la tignasse peroxydé d'Irina. Si tu savais Cullen. Doucement, je m'approchais d'eux. Trop simple. J'arrivais à leur hauteur alors même qu'il approchait sa tête de l'épaule – et donc du décolleté – de ma congénère. Et PAF. Je trébuchais. Renversant le contenu de mon plateau sur la blonde. Oups. Je suis tellement maladroite. Quel manque de bol, pile poile sur sa chemise Prada à 457 euros. Vraiment, des gauches comme moi, il n'y en a pas deux.

« OH MON DIEU ! Hurla Irina, barbouillée de la purée jaunâtre que servait la cafét.

_ Oups. Désolée Irina, ne sois pas sur mon passage la prochaine fois. Lui répondis-je, hautaine. Je tournais les talons et partie rejoindre Emmett qui riait à s'en péter les côtes, abandonnant la pauvre Irina, humiliée à vie et rouge de honte. Edward continuait de me regardait, un air dur sur le visage. Je haussais un sourcil et lui retournais un sourire mesquin. La partie a commencé Cullen, il semblerait que tu ais sauté ton tour. Ah non, c'est vrai, c'était Alice que tu sautais.

J'étais seule dans le couloir. Motif ? « J'ai mes règles monsieur, et si je vais pas tout de suite au toilette, vous pourrez retapisser toute votre salle de classe en rouge carmin. » Vérité ? « J'en ai rien à branler de votre cours, j'ai plus rien après, je me casse. » Bref, j'étais rendu au premier étage, mon sac sur l'épaule, farfouillant à l'intérieur pour trouver clefs et cigarettes qui restaient introuvables dans ce bordel sans nom. Shit. Je continuais à fouiller, enfin mon trousseau apparut. Je repris ma route tout en tentant de récupérer ces fichus clopes. Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! Ça disparait pas comme ça un paquet de Marlboro ! Bah voilà, y en a un qui va être content, depuis le temps qu'il me dit que je dois arrêter de fumer. Saloperie de bordel de putain de ***** de merde ! Oh… A moins que… Oh non. Il n'aurait pas fait ça quand même ? Il est con, stupide au possible et idiot, mais suicidaire ? Si ? Ok, je vais le tuer. EMMETT HALE ! Je me retournais, prête à aller lui foutre la raclée du siècle. Il m'avait chouré mes clopes, aucun doute là-dessus. Oh ça il allait m'entendre.

Merde. Ah non. Il risque pas de m'entendre en fait. En fait, personne ne m'entendra. Ou alors on entendra les hurlements d'un meurtre. Ou bien ceux d'un putain d'orgasme. Oui définitivement, un orgasme est une bonne idée. Deux mêmes. Oh allez, trois. Il a déjà fait mieux. 5 je crois. C'est possible d'être aussi beau ? Non ? Ok, je dois rêver. Ah non, je ne rêve pas, par contre maintenant j'ai mal au bras. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de me pincer ? Ah oui… Edward Cullen est devant moi, c'est vrai. Attends...QUOI ? Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il fou là lui ? Pourquoi il est derrière moi ? Pourquoi il bouge pas ? Pourquoi il me regarde avec de putain de regard de braise ? POURQUOI ? Il attrape ma main et me tire vers un coin entre deux casiers. Il est collé contre moi. Son corps de Dieu est collé contre moi. Maman, je défaille. Il me fait son sourire en coin. Non, celui-là ne me fait plus rien beau gosse. Tu l'as trop utilisé, avec trop de filles. Il n'y a que MON regard, le made-in-Cullen-after-fuck-with-Bella qui marche, et ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne l'utilises plus. Je le fusille du regard. Il reprend le masque de dureté qu'il affichait dans la cafétéria.

« C'était quoi cette scène au self Bella ? Qu'il murmure en mintenant mes bras collés le long de mon corps. Je croyais qu'on était censé s'ignorer ?

_ Ne prends pas tes décisions pour les miennes. Je crache avec hargne. J'ai rien promis. Et pour Irina, j'ai trébuché, ça m'arrive tout le temps tu te souviens ? Il sourit à nouveau.

_ Ça arrivait à l'ancienne Bella. La nouvelle marche avec des talons 10 centimètres sans problèmes. Alors pourquoi ?

_ Je viens de te le dire ! Lâche-moi !

_ A moins que ce soit parce que… tu étais jalouses ? Il me regarde, impénétrable. Je le fixe un instant avec dureté.

_ Jalouse ? Dis-moi Edward, de quoi pourrai-je être jalouse ? Qu'est ce qui, chez toi, mériterai que je me donne la peine d'être jalouse des filles que tu touches ?

_ Alors tu confirmes donc que tu m'as vue la toucher. C'est ça qui t'as rendu jalouse ? Il se fou du monde ou quoi ?

_ Ok Cullen. T'as deux secondes pour me lâcher. Après ça, je hurle.

_ Pourquoi tu réponds pas à ma question ? Me demande-t-il brusquement.

_ J'ai répondus, la réponse n'a pas changé. Sa pression sur mon bras est plus forte, ça commence à faire mal. Lâche-moi !

_ Tu réponds, je te lâche. Je le regarde avec haine.

_ ..jalouse. Je siffle. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul Cullen. T'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé mieux, à tout les niveaux_._ Et je fixe son entre-jambe en disant ça. Prends ça dans la gueule._ N'empêche ma belle que ce que tu viens de dire, c'est un mensonge. Ok. Honteux blasphème. _

_Osef, il n'est pas censé savoir que tous tes partenaires, mis à part un peut-être, t'ont parut minable comparés à lui._

_Bah oui mais quand même._

_Bon, tu pourrais aussi lui dire « Non je ne suis pas jalouse, mais néanmoins il se trouve que personne ne parvient à me satisfaire mieux que toi. Alors ça te dit qu'on remette le couvert, juste une fois histoire que je calme ma frustration ? » Ou mieux « En fait, personne ne parviens à me satisfaire tout court. Le pieu sans toi, c'est nul. »_

_Euh. Non. _

_Exacte. Donc shut up et concentre toi un peu. _

Il me regarde, souriant victorieusement. Ce connard sait déjà surement l'effet que son corps a sur le mien. Tant pis. Ses mains retiennent toujours les miennes, son torse est tout proche du mien. J'avance rapidement, collant ma poitrine contre son torse, mon bassin contre le sien. Il hoquète de stupeur. Tout à coup, mes bras se retrouvent libres. Il les a lâchés. Je les pose sur ses hanches. Il a l'air perdu. Je le regarde dans les yeux tandis que mes mains s'aventurent à l'arrière de son jean. Doucement. Il ne fait rien pour me retenir. Enfin elles arrivent au but. Ses fesses fermes, musclées. Putain. J'enfonce mes doigts dans ses poches. Il ne m'arrête pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'arrête pas. Mon mouvement nous a décalé, son corps ne fait plus barrage au mien. Je pourrai m'en aller si je le voulais. Je pourrai vraiment partir. Je dois partir. Et je le veux. Brusquement, je le lâche. Mes mains quittent son fessier comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Je lui lance un regard haineux et ma main s'abat sur sa joue. CLAC ! Je dois avoir les larmes aux yeux. Pitié, faites qu'il ne voit pas ça. Je lui lance un regard haineux.

« Connard. » Et je tourne les talons. Je sors du bâtiment, je cours jusqu'à ma vieille Chevrolet. Je monte dedans en hâte, ferme la portière, mets le contacte, fait rugir – beugler serait plus juste – le moteur, et démarre. Je fonce dans les rues de Forks. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas arrêté ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me fasse me remettre en question encore et encore ? Il ne m'a pas suffisamment détruit par le passée ? **IL** a mit fin à tout ça !** Il** ne voulait plus de moi ! Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas empêché de faire cela ?

**Flash Back.**

«On a plus rien à se dire Isabella. Je hoquète, les larmes coulent depuis trop longtemps sur mon visage pour que je puisse les arrêter.

_ Isabella ? Tu viens réellement de m'appeler Isabella après m'avoir ignoré une semaine? Je bredouille.

_ Je n'aurai jamais dut accepter. Je savais que ça n'avait pas la même signification pour nous deux.

_ Mais tu l'as quand même fait ! Putain Edward ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais ! Tu savais parfaitement ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Tu l'as toujours su Merde !

_ Je savais que je te plaisais. Je pensais que ce n'était que physique. Son regard ne reflétait que de la répulsion.

_ Que…que physique ? NON ! Tu mens ! Tu savais que je t'aimais ! Pourquoi ça changerait quoi que ce soit ? Je m'en fou si tu ne m'aimes pas ! Je m'en moque ! Je le suppliais presque. On était heureux !

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça Bella. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu es ridicule.

_ Quoi ? Je le regarde, incrédule. Pas le droit ? Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai VOULU tomber amoureuse de toi ? Que j'ai eu le choix ? J'aurai mille fois préférée aimer quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelqu'un qui aurait eut des sentiments pour moi ! Pas un connard d'égoïste sans cœur !

_ Quelqu'un comme Newton. Il ricane.

_ Qui est ridicule maintenant Edward ? Je baisse la tête. Tu ne veux pas de moi mais tu continue d'être jaloux. Ses yeux sont emplis de haine. Il tourne les talons, commence à partir. Je le rattrape par le coude.

_ Edward ! S'il-te-plais ! Pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose ? Je m'en moque que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Je peux essayer de ne plus t'aimer ! Je te jure de le faire ! Mais s'il-te-plais ! S'il-te-plais, ne me laisses pas ! D'un coup sec, il libère son bras.

_ Lâche-moi ! Crache-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une gamine immature. Qui pourrait vouloir de toi ? Je le lâche. Il part. Je le perds, et je me perds aussi.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Je ne peux plus conduire. Je m'arrête sur un côté de la route. Je pleure. Encore et encore. Ça fait tellement mal. Il n'a pas le droit de ne pas m'avoir arrêté. Pas après m'avoir dit ça. Pas après m'avoir détruite. Pas après m'avoir lâché comme on lâche une merde sur un bord d'autoroute. Pas après m'avoir réduit à néant. Connard.

* * *

**Voilà. Ainsi donc, Eddy et Belli-Bello ont été « ensemble ». Le pourquoi du comment reste à définir. Et le rôle d'Alice est bien mystérieux dans cette histoire. Partez du principe qu'Alice était un peu comme la Alice du livre (les mêmes idées, les mêmes goûts) sauf qu'elle n'est pas doué de voyance pour le coup. Des suggestions ? De plus, sachez que l'un des couples phare n'existera pas dans mon histoire. Lequel ? **

**Y a-t-il encore des gens pour soutenir Edward après ça ? **

**OH MON DIEU ! J'adresse toutes mes excuses aux lecteurs. J'ai ecrit Emmett Cullen au lieu de Emmett Hale ! J'ai rectifie (clavier anglais desolee) l'erreur ! SORRY**

**Rosalie et Emmett ne sont donc PAS freres et soeurs. Je m'excuse encore !**

**A la semaine prochaine. **

**Monty.**


	5. Paumé Suite et plus si affinité

**Nouveau chapitre ! Plus long cette fois-ci. Et un couple se découvre on dirait.**

**Merci à tous les anonymes, vos reviews me remplissent de joie. Et j'écris plus vite grâce à ça ) La preuve, nous sommes jeudi.**

* * *

« Hey Bella. Rosalie était devant moi, ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, sa tenue la plus vulgaire sur le dos, un sac Gucci surement neuf au bras. Elle ne me regardait pas, elle scrutait la foule. Elle attend quoi au juste ? Qu'un petit nouveau fraîchement débarqué et sortie tout droit d'un magasine de mode lui tombe sous le nez et qu'elle puisse s'envoyer en l'air avec lui le restant de la journée ?

_ Depuis quand tu t'habilles en pute avant 22h ? Je crache. Elle ne sourcille pas. Je continue de la regarder et elle continue de m'ignorer. Elle m'agace. En même temps j'ai l'impression de la retrouver. La Rosie de ces derniers temps ne partait plus en chasse, elle ne mettait rien d'osé, elle se comportait comme une gamine banale.

_ Pourquoi t'es partie hier midi ? Elle sursaute et se retourne vers moi lentement avec un mouvement de cheveux digne de l'Oréal.

_ J'avais mes Règles. Qu'elle me sort avant de s'en retourner à sa contemplation. Typique.

_ Tu mens mal Rosie. Elle me jette un regard réfrigérant.

_ Prof de sport, 4eme vestiaire du sous-sol. Heureuse ? Je m'écroule de rire.

_ T'es pas sérieuse ? Mr Devan ? Bon coups au moins j'espère ? Je rie sarcastique.

_ Tu crois que je serai là, frustrée en colère et à la recherche de n'importe quoi de pas trop mal si ça avait été un bon coup ? Et alors là je vous jure, je ris à m'en péter les côtes. Rosalie Cullen, la grande, la magnifique, la fille que tout le monde rêve d'être tirant un nul au pieu. Du jamais vue.

_ Ma bella ! Hurle quelqu'un dans le couloir. On se retourne toutes les deux d'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Emmett. Rose, t'es là toi aussi ! Oh les filles, J'ai un putain de service à vous demander. Y a un match samedi et il faudrait que…BIM. Enorme bug en voyant la tenue de ma meilleure amie. Euh, Rosie, tu sais t'avais pas besoin de ça, pas de fringue et un gros nœud rouge ça m'aurait suffit. Rosalie lui lance un regard assassin et Emmett part dans un immense éclat de rire, quoi que en y regardant bien il a peut-être rougit le gros nounours.

_ Bon Emi-bear, Tu veux quoi ? Je claque la langue, impatiente.

_ . Il répond, un putain d'air gêné sur le visage.

_ Rose, t'as compris un truc, parce que moi rien du tout. Rosalie ne m'écoute déjà plus, repartie dans son inspection de la foule. Ça devait vraiment être un mauvais coup.

_ Ma Bella, mon unique amour. La femme de ma vie. Toi que j'aime plus que tout et que…

_ Accouche Merde ! Rosalie avait l'aire furieuse à côté de moi.

_ J'ai besoin que tu passes l'aprèm de samedi avec Lauren pour que je puisse aller au match des Fand up parce que bon sang tu m'en dois une et qu'elle veut passer ce putain d'après-midi avec moi et que moi bah je veux aller au match. Il essaye de faire la moue du gosse prit la main dans le pot de cookies. Je jure devant Dieu qu'à cet instant je m'étrangle.

_ QUOI ? Hurle Rosalie. Le samedi c'est sacré pour nous deux. Ok on est deux à s'étrangler. Je pensais qu'il tenait un temps soit peu à la vie. Bah non. Même pas du tout. Même qu'il risque de mourir là, maintenant. Genre tout de suite. Ah, il a volé mes clopes aussi. Résultats je me suis retrouvée contre un casier à tripoter Cullen. Définitivement il est mort. NAN MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ESPECE DE TROU DU CUL ! NON SEULEMENT TU NOUS OBLIGE A PASSER DU TEMPS AVEC TA PUTE AU BAHUT MAIS EN PLUS ON DEVRAIT SE LA PAYER LE WEEK END ! SA VA PAS NON ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Pas moi ça, c'est Rosalie qui gueule. Les blondes ont de la voix. Elle s'arrête, me regarde, ok c'est mon tour. Je pointe mon doigt sur son putain de torse et me lance. Je n'ai pas les aigues de ma meilleure amie, mon truc à moi c'est plutôt le ton glacial.

_ Em. Ta meuf a le Qi d'une huitre, et mise a part des nibards qui font du 95B, et une bouche tellement grande a force de raconter de la merde qu'elle doit surement tailler des pipes de malade, cette fille n'est qu'une grosse conne doublée d'une pouffe. On la supporte ici parce que t'es notre pote, mais hors de question qu'elle soit avec nous ailleurs que dans les quatre mures de ce lycée miteux. Si tu veux aller à ton match à la con, tu l'amènes avec toi. Point barre. Un iceberg passe. Ou deux. Ou trois. Silence de mort. Je crois qu'Em vient de nous faire une rupture d'anévrisme. Ou un arrêt cardiaque, au choix. Faut dire que c'est peut-être la première fois qu'on lui dit ce qu'on pense de sa pute. Rosalie le regarde de haut en bas. Il a la bouche grande ouverte. Bon, ça fait plus de deux minutes qu'il a bugué là. Faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose non ? Rosie semble avoir eut la même idée. Elle s'approche de lui. Et lui fou une claque magistrale.

OH MY GOD.

_ Non mais t'es pas bien Barbie ? Il gueule en se massant la joue. Oui, elle a la main lourde.

_ Bah tu bougeais plus, je voulais t'aider moi. Te rendre la pareil pour hier, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Elle fait une petite moue en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres en haussant un sourcil, suggestive. Re-Bug d'Emmett. Euh, je crois que je vais m'éloigner d'un bon mètre, voir deux, prendre du pop-corn et regarder tout ça de loin, hein ? Non mais parce que là vue les regards niaiseux qu'ils se lancent, j'existe plus. Genre plus du tout. Genre, « viens par là que j'te baise, tant pis si ma meilleure pote est à côté à regarder la scène. » Youhou ! Je suis lààà ! Emy ? Rosalie ? C'est Bella ! Isabella Swan ! Vous savez, votre « amie » ? Ah bah non ils s'en foutent. Ah. Ouais là je dirai même qu'ils s'en battent les cacahuètes d'une force incroyable. Franchement c'est indécent. Même moi je roule pas des patins comme ça au milieu d'un couloir bondé de monde. Et j'enroule pas non plus mes putains de longues jambes autour de la taille du mec. Mais merde un peu de tenue ! Rosalie et Emmett entrain de se galocher dans les couloirs on aura tout vue ! Ah non mais ils vont me….Attends. _Tu viens de dire « Rosalie et Emmett » ? _

_Euh oui, et après j'ai dit « entrain de se galocher ». _

_Ah, tout vas bien alors. _

_Tu es sure ?_

_Bah oui, rien de plus normal voyons. _

_Ah bon, parce que moi je pensais que normalement c'était « Lauren et Emmett »._

_C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, rien de plus norm- _QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII ?

Je jure devant Dieu – encore ? Bah oui aujourd'hui je suis une grande pratiquante, que veux-tu. – que mon hurlement résonne dans tout le lycée.

_ Que…que… QUOi ? Vous deux ? Ensemble ? Genre, ENSEMBE ? Bordel de putain de MERDE ! Mes ex-meilleurs amis se dégluent l'un de l'autre. Un air pire que gêné sur le visage. Ils doivent être plus rouges que je ne l'ai jamais été à cet instant. Je les regarde tour à tour, stupéfaite. Non. C'est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas s'embrasser comme ça dans les couloirs ! Merde Emmett, putain, t'es casé !

_ Ouais…euh. Je voulais t'en parler je te jure. C'est que depuis hier alors… Je ricane.

_ Mr Devan hein Rosalie ? Je frôle l'hystérie. Vous m'avez tous les deux biens pris pour une conne ! Ma meilleure amie me lance un regard froid. QUOi ? Jai le droit d'être en colère ! Pas elle !

_ Non, Bella je te jure qu'on voulait te le dire. Mais il y a Lauren et je voulais pas que ça crée des histoires. Et puis c'était compliqué. On était pas sur de nous. Ça aurait put être un coup juste comme ça. J'étais pas sur que Rosalie tu veuilles bien que…

_ Ça n'aurait jamais put être un coup d'un soir Emmett. Tu le sais. Répondis Rose en lui souriant. Bella. Je suis réellement désolée. Les choses se sont faites hier, on était énervé l'une contre l'autre, souviens toi. Je comptais te le dire ce matin, réellement. Maintenant arrête de penser qu'à ton cul, dis toi que c'est nous deux qui allons en baver vue qu'Emmett va évidemment lâcher Lauren, et serres moi dans tes bras pour me prouver à quel point tu m'adores histoire qu'on en finisse. »

Hébétée, je répondis à son câlin sous le rire d'Emmett. Je comprenais foutrement rien, mais putain ce que c'était bon de retrouver la vrai Rosalie.

_Le soir précédent.***_

Il devait être 5 heure, peut-être 6. On était toujours dans les toilettes. On ne pleurait plus. Pour rompre le silence gênant qui s'était installé, je lui avais fait remarquer qu'elle avait loupé son cours d'art-appliqué adorée. Elle avait un peu grognait, ça m'avait fais rire. Finalement, on avait parlé de nos options, des cours, de la pluie et du beau temps. On avait évité de parler de Bella, d'Edward, de Jasper, sachant que tous les sujets qui fâchent reviendraient bien assez rapidement sur le tapis. Elle était marrante. Egocentrique et folle à lier, mais marrante. Dans d'autres circonstances, je pense qu'on aurait put être amies. A cette dernière pensée, mon cœur se serra. Alice venait de passer la porte. On ne se reverrait sans doute jamais. Ou si, au détour d'un couloir je la verrai s'étaler par terre à cause de la bande des chiens de Bella. Plus jamais comme ça. Plus jamais aussi librement. Avant de partir, elle m'avait dit ceci.

« Tu sais Rosalie. T'es une chic fille. Et je ne te dis pas ça uniquement parce que tu as été la pour moi aujourd'hui alors que j'étais comme une vraie merde. Je te remercie aussi pour ce que tu as fait pour elle. A cette phrase, j'aurai voulu la tuer. Elle venait en un instant de briser tout ce que notre petite conversation avait crée. Mais elle avait alors demandé.

_ Elle me déteste hein ?

_ Je pense que tu dois déjà connaître la réponse. J'avais répondus, glaciale.

_ Je ne la déteste pas. Elle m'a tout pris, tout volé. Elle m'a détruite et humiliée autant qu'elle a put. Et je ne la hais pas.

_ Tu lui as fait pire.

_ Je sais. » Et je jurerai avoir vue une larme couler sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne claque la porte.

Je suis sortie 5 minutes après elle, pensant que le couloir était vide.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Elle ? Emmett était face à moi, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_ Je…euh. Elle… elle était toute seule et… J'ai juste voulu que…Et… Hé Merde Emmett ! Cette fille n'est pas aussi affreuse qu'on le croit ! Je sais que ce qu'elle a fait c'est déguelasse, je sais qu'on DOIT la haïr, au moins pour Bella et Jasper. Mais j'en ai ma claque de tout ça. J'en ai ma claque de détester des gens, de détester mon propre frère ! Alice n'est pas méchante ! Elle est perdue, faible, foncièrement égocentrique, mais ce n'est pas une fille qui aime faire du mal ! Je te jure !

_ Je sais. Ça réponse ne pouvait pas être celle-ci. Il avait toujours soutenu Bella ! Dans tous ses délires morbides pour faire du mal à Alice ! Il ne pouvait pas me répondre ça, alors que je me sentais si mal d'avoir été là, dans ces toilettes, avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas me dire ça aussi paisiblement, avec si peu de ressentis !

_ Que… quoi ? Comment ça « tu sais » ? Je le regarde, incrédule.

_ Je connais Alice. Je l'aime bien, c'est une chouette fille.

_ Quoi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Attends, mais est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que t'es entrain de me sortir ? Merde Emmett ! MERDE ! Il me tira dans les toilettes, referma la porte derrière lui.

_ Calme toi Bordel ! Rosalie regarde moi ! Je détournais mon visage. Il m'attrapa et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Rosalie, Alice n'est rien de tout ce que tu as toujours crut. Elle est seulement exactement ce que tu as dit. Faible, seule et égocentrique. On l'a tous jugé. On a tous écouté la version de Bella sans avoir connaissance de la sienne. Je comprends que Bella la haïsse. C'est légitime. Mais Alice n'est pas une mauvaise fille.

_ Mais comment tu peux penser ça ? Je hurlais. Tu te souviens de l'état de Bella après qu'il ait rompus ? Tu te souviens de la première fois ou on l'a rencontré ? A quel point elle était mal ? C'est ELLE qui a fait ça ! Sans elle, rien ne se serait passé ! Je pleurais. Les larmes coulaient tellement sur mon visage que ma vision se brouillait. On n'a pas le DROIT de l'aimer ! Pas après avoir vue Bella comme ça ! Pas après avoir passé deux putains de mois à réparer les dommages qu'ELLE a causé ! Je m'écroulais sur son torse. Je me sens si mal. Si tu savais comme je me sens mal Emmett ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la haïr ? Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à la mépriser ? Pourquoi j'ai passé toutes ces putains d'heure enfermée ici avec elle ? POURQUOI ? Sa mains droite caressait mes cheveux, la gauche me soutenait, posée sur ma taille.

_ On y peut rien Rose. On ne peut rien contre le fait d'aimer quelqu'un. Me murmura-t-il d'une voix tellement basse que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir était sensé entendre cette dernière phrase. Pourquoi fallait-il que j'y vois un putain de sens caché ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps réagissait à sa présence ?

_ Si elle l'apprend, elle me détestera. Elle NOUS détestera. Ma voix tremblait.

_ Oui. Sans aucun doute.

_ Pourtant tu continue de bien l'aimer ? Alors qu'un seul mot d'elle pourrait briser notre amitié avec Bella ? Imagine qu'elle aille lui dire ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? Bella ne voudra plus jamais nous voir ! Je frappais le torse d'Emmett avec rage. Encore et encore. Je me sentais tellement mal.

_ Alice ne dira rien. Il suffit que nous fassions de même. Sa voix me rassure, il a confiance.

_ D'où tu la connais ?

_ Disons qu'il m'est arrivé un peu la même chose qu'à toi. Et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses au sujet de tout ce bordel. Eluda-t-il. Mais pour l'instant, c'est de toi qu'il est question. Tu te sens mieux, ça va ? Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité fabuleuse. Ou était passé l'Emmett lourd et à l'humour douteux ? Qui était cet homme bon, magnifique et qui m'aidait si bien à aller mieux ?

_ Oui. Te frapper m'a fait du bien je crois. J'esquissais un demi-sourire.

_ Tu peux recommencer si tu veux. Rétorqua-t-il. Et derrière le badinage affiché, je sentis une réelle préoccupation.

_ Emmett ? Je m'arrêtais. Merde, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça tout le temps ? Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Je veux dire, aussi gentil, agréable. Tout ça quoi.

_ Pourquoi ? ça te plairait ? Il sourit tristement. J'hésitais cinq secondes avant de répondre.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ? Il avait l'air réellement surprit.

_ Parce que si tu faisais ça, je crois que je serai déjà amoureuse de toi. Je cessais de respirer. Merde ! Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit de dire ça ? J'enfouie plus profondément mon visage dans son torse, souhaitant disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il ne répondit pas. Je me sentais tellement nulle. Rejetée aussi. Minable. Encore plus que tout à l'heure. J'étais tellement conne ! MERDE ! Je me dégageais de ses bras avec rage.

_ Rose je… Il fit un pas vers moi. Son visage brillait de milles émotions différentes. J'y lisais comme un désespoir.

_ Non. Tais-toi ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de dire ça d'accord ? J'en sais RIEN ! Je suis paumée, fatiguée et cette putain de journée est complètement pourrie. Oublis juste ce que j'ai dis. Oublis ! Je vais rentrer me coucher et demain tout ça sera… Et tout d'un coup, Emmett brisa l'espace nous séparant et sa bouche saisit la mienne. Je répondis sur le champ, sans aucune hésitation. Son baiser était brutal, fiévreux, emplis de passion et de folie. Il mit mon corps en feu. Ses lèvres se moulaient aux miennes comme s'il avait peur que l'on m'arrache à lui. L'une de ses mains vint se placer dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre, posée sur ma taille, me pressait contre lui. J'emprisonnais son cou de mes bras. Il continuait de m'embrasser, encore et encore. Le feu se propageant dans mon corps. Mon Dieu je le voulais. Je l'entendis grogner quand mon bassin s'appuya un peu trop sur son évidente érection. Je me rapprochais encore. Sa bouche quitta la mienne, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Mais il ne quitta pas ma peau, remontant de ma clavicule à mon oreille en laissant des traînées brûlantes de ses lèvres. Je gémissais, rejetant ma tête en arrière pour lui donner plus de peau à couvrir de baisers. Sa main descendit de ma taille, s'arrêta derrière mon genou. Il le saisit et posa ma cuisse sur sa hanche. Nos intimités étaient encore plus proches. Je pouvais sentir sa dureté contre ma cuisse. Ses lèvres reprirent les miennes un instant, puis avec son autre main, il prit mon visage, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux et me dit dans un souffle.

_ Mon Dieu Rose, je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas de m'arrêter dans l'instant, je te fais l'amour ici sur le champ. Je lui souris avec insolence.

_ Laisses moi juger de si tu es « monté comme un putain d'étalon » par moi-même. Et je l'embrassais à nouveau. Il prit mes fesses en coupe et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me souleva et me posa sur l'un des grands lavabos en inox. Je me frottais d'une manière éhontée contre lui. Je me foutais de l'endroit ou j'étais, de la connerie que nous faisions, du fait que Bella soit une sado psychopathique, qu'Edward soit un trou du cul profond. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett. Et ses mains, et sa bouche. Et son sexe tendu contre moi. Je le voulais. En moi. Maintenant. Il m'a enlevé mon haut avec rapidité, l'envoyant valser par terre. Mon soutien-gorge à dentelle rouge fièrement exposé. Il l'a ôté avec autant d'urgence. Et il s'est arrêté d'un coup. Il a gardé ses mains, qu'il avait remonté, posées sur ma taille. Et dans ses yeux noirs de désir, je pouvais lire toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait. Une de ses mains a caressé mon ventre, mon nombril, longeant ma poitrine sans jamais venir s'y poser. Je geignais d'impatience. Il a rit en m'embrassant. Enfin ses longs doigts blancs se sont posés sur mes seins. Il a joué avec les tétons, les faisant rouler dans ses grandes mains. Je frissonnais de partout.

_ Tu es magnifique. T'es seins sont sublimes. Et doucement, sa bouche est venue à son tour les mettre au supplice. Sa langue a tournée autour de mon mamelon, puis ses dents ont prit le relais et l'on suçoté avec gourmandise. Une de ses mains s'occupait du second. Pas de jaloux. Il a continuais de s'amuser avec ma forte poitrine. Le silence n'était plus brisé que par mes gémissements. Enfin il a remonté son visage vers le mien et il m'a donné un long baiser tendre. Je me suis collée contre son torse, consciente de l'émoustiller encore plus. J'ai attrapé la couture de son t-shirt et l'ai fait passer par-dessus ses épaules. Son torse virile m'est apparut. Je l'ai caressé, encore et encore avant de lui rendre la monnaie de la pièce. Ma langue a dansé autour de ses tétons. Je les ai mordillés doucement, lui arrachant des grognements rauques. Ses mains à lui se baladaient sur mon corps. Enfin, j'ai déboutonné son jean. Il m'a aidé et a finit de l'enlever lui-même. Je suis descendue de mon perchoir. Me retrouvant face à son impressionnante érection déformant son boxer. MY GOD. Ça existe des sexes aussi gros ? Il a étouffé un rire. J'ai remonté les yeux et l'ai fusillé du regard.

_ Bah quoi ? Tu voulais savoir. Qu'il a répondu avec cette insolence qui était la mienne normalement.

_ Je n'ai pas encore « vue » Emy-Bear. Ais-je rétorqué en me mettant à genou devant lui. Il a déglutit difficilement.

Doucement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, j'ai fait descendre son boxer. Libérant son sexe. MAMAMIAAAAA. Ok. Calme. Oui mais non, là j'ai le droit de paniquer ! J'ai tout tenté, le sexe à plusieurs, la sodomie etc etc. Et en 18 putains d'années d'expérience, j'ai jamais oh grand jamais été face à un engin pareil. Ah si. Le god lumineux de Bella avait peut-être cette taille. Mais merde, j'ai le droit de me demander comment ce pénis monumental va faire pour rentrer dans « Lizzy » sans l'abimer ! J'ai a nouveau entendu Emmett rire au dessus de moi, mais c'était plus un petit rire gêné cette fois-ci. J'ai repris contenance et lui ai envoyé un clin d'œil. Il restait tendu.

_ Pas trop mal. Ais-je lâché en le regardant une dernière fois avant de m'en retourner à Hulk junior qui semblait avoir un grand besoin d'attention.

_ Pas trop mal ? Tu plaisantes ? Je sais bien que… OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Je venais de le mettre d'un coup dans ma bouche. J'ai fait tournoyer ma langue autour de son glande avec une application quasi professionnelle. Il a commencé à donner de petits coups de bassin, enfonçant un peu plus son sexe dans ma gorge. C'était douloureux. Mais lui semblait tellement en proies au plaisir que je continuais, m'habituant à la sensation gênante de cette longueur dans ma bouche. Je l'ai mordillé doucement, lapant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui commencé à couler.

_ Merde ! Rosalie tu peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est bon ! Il a gémit. J'ai continuais encore un petit moment, utilisant ma main pour m'occuper de la partie qui n'entrait pas dans ma bouche. Au bout d'un instant, il a prit mon visage dans l'une de ses mains et a remonté mon corps vers le sien.

_ En toi. Pas avant. A-t-il soufflé en prenant mes lèvres. Ses mains ont déboutonné mon jean et il a retiré mon string trempé avec. Je me suis retrouvée nue, contre lui. J'aimais cette proximité entre nos deux corps. Tout me paraissait juste. Il m'a prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et m'a a nouveau déposé sur le lavabo. Enfin il s'est présenté à mon entrée. C'est en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il est entré en moi. Doucement. Presque tendrement. C'était trop grand, ça faisait un peu mal. Mais là, à cet instant, je m'en foutais complètement. Emmett a posé ses lèvres tremblantes contre les miennes. C'était un baiser différent, ni tendre ni brutal. Quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qui vibrait en moi, en nous. (Un portable ?) Il a commencé de lents va et vient. J'ai gémis et il m'a donné un autre baiser.

Peu a peu, son rythme est devenu plus soutenu, il a butté au fond de moi.

_AH ! Ais-je crié. Il a grognait mon prénom en sortant de moi avant d'y entrer à nouveau. Chaque coup était meilleur, plus profond, plus dur. Je tremblais dans ses bras. Enfin ses doigts sont venus trouvés mon clitoris. Et je me suis laissé entrainer dans l'orgasme qui m'assaillait. Plaisir. Plaisir. Plaisir. Comme des papillons dansant dans mon ventre, des avions passant dans ma tête, du coton remplaçant mes jambes. Il m'a suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Je me suis effondrée contre son torse, il m'a serré tremblant dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber.

_ Waouh ! A-t-il dit tout d'un coup.

_ Comme tu dis. Ais-je murmuré, fermant les yeux. Nous sommes restés enlacé ainsi de longues minutes. Enfin, courbaturé, le lavabo commençant à me faire mal, je suis descendu. Il m'a aidé en me tenant la main. Nous nous sommes rhabillés en silence. Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait dire ? Il a ouvert la porte et a vérifié que personne n'attendait dehors. Il m'a fait un signe de la tête. Nobody. Nous sommes sortis sans dire un mot. Dans le parking vide à cette heure-ci, la main d'Emmett prit la mienne. J'ai entrelacé nos doigts et je lui ai sourit. On s'est embrassé devant ma voiture et il a rattaché le dernier bouton de mon t-shirt, celui que je laisse tout le temps ouvert. « N'est plus à prendre » cela semblait vouloir dire. Je suis monté le corps tremblant en le regardant s'éloigner. Il s'est retourné et m'a sourit. Merde. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je sais que les choses vont vite, mais l'histoire en elle-même n'a pas réellement commencé vue que le plan débute au prochain chapitre. J'adresse le message qui suit aux lecteurs qui ne reviews pas. Car je reçois beaucoup de « favorite author ou story » ou de rajouts à l'alerte story. Mais ce serait vraiment gentil de laisser quelques reviews. Donc je vais lancer un petit truc que beaucoup d'auteurs utilisent déjà ici. **

**Une review = un teaser ! **

**J'accepte bien sur les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives. Et si vous voyez des erreurs graves (comme le Emmett Cullen que j'avais écrit) n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !**

**Maintenant quand aux couples, vous pouvez donc éliminer Rosalie/Emmett. Mais vous ne pouvez ni mettre de côté Carlisle/Esme ni Jasper/Alice car pour l'instant rien ne prouve qu'ils seront/reviendront ensemble. Voilà ! Si certains ont des idées sur ce qu'à fait Alice ? Parce que sincèrement c'est quelque chose de simple. ****Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Monty.**


	6. Note

Salutation !

Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens en premier lieu à m'excuser auprès de toutes les lectrices qui m'ont encouragées et à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Le simple fait d'avoir laissé cette fiction de côté depuis plus d'un mois et déjà vraiment nul de ma part. A dire vrai, j'ai néanmoins une explication qui – sans être atténuante – vous expliquera peut-être ma longue absence.

Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que je comptais poster un nouveau chapitre une semaine précisément après le dernier en liste, mais l'ordinateur de mes employeur irlandais ayant subitement décidé de me lâcher, je n'ai pas été en mesure de vous faire part de mon départ imminent en voyage (en Italie pour être exacte) et de mettre en ligne le dit chapitre. Me voici donc, de retour après plus d'un mois d'absence et forcé de vous annoncer une seconde nouvelle abominable. Je viens d'être placé en pensionnat. La chose, qui pour moi est heureuse car il s'agit d'un excellent établissement, l'est moins pour l'avenir de mes deux fictions. Voilà pourquoi, je souhaite vous demander vos avis.

En sachant que je ne rentrerai chez moi que le week end, et que je n'aurai accès à un ordinateur (sans internet) qu'une heure par jour, je propose de continuer néanmoins mes deux fictions, sauf que mon rythme de publication descendrait à… une fois par mois environs. C'est la seule possibilité que j'aie, car le week end sera réservé à ma famille et mes amis, donc je ne taperai surement pas. Voulez-vous, ou pas que cette histoire continue malgré cela ? Si vous préférez que non, je mettrai néanmoins un dernier chapitre en ligne qui se contentera d'expliquer quel était le plan, l'histoire entre Belle et Edward et celle entre Alice et Bella (ainsi que celle entre Bella et Rosalie qui devait arriver au chapitre suivant – je devais effleurer un nouveau mystère) Voilà. Dans une semaine je regarderai si vous souhaitez ou non que l'histoire continue. Merci. Et encore désolée du fond du cœur.

Monty


End file.
